In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,947 and 3,730,137, assigned to the assignee of this invention and incorporated herein by reference, process and apparatus are disclosed to produce texturized yarns continuously. The yarns produced find utility in the textile industry where they are woven into cloth used for decorative fabrics or for industrial use in the reinforcement of resin articles.
In the prior art process the yarn, which is fed to the texturizing jets used to apply texture to the yarns by contacting the yarn with high pressure fluid, usually air, is fed from a bobbin source. Thus, for example with a fiber glass yarn, the yarn fed to the system has been produced in a glass forming operation in the conventional manner by first winding it onto a forming package. The forming package produced in this conventional manner is then dried in a drying oven to reduce the moisture content to usually below 0.5 percent by weight or less and the forming package is then transferred to a conventional textile twisting frame where the yarn is removed from the forming package while applying a twist to it to any desired degree and wound on a bobbin for subsequent use. The twisting of the strand accomplished during the twist frame operation tends to form the strand into a more round configuration than the flat appearance of strand normally encountered on a forming package. These bobbins are then suitable for use in the aforementioned process and apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,947 and 3,730,137to produce a texturized yarn product. The rounded yarn is desired in the texturizing operation since the yarn must be threaded into the texturizing jets utilized in the texturizing process.
As will be readily understood by those skilled in the art, utilization of bobbin feed material requires considerable handling of the yarns after forming by requiring them to be twisted and placed upon a bobbin prior to use. These handling operations of course add considerably to the cost of the input yarn to the texturizing process and renders the yarns produced by the texturizing process of the prior art somewhat expensive since they have incurred considerable costs in production in their preparation as a feed material to this process.